The Heartless Encounter
by Kagetori Tsubame
Summary: AU! Story! In ancient times devils and angels had fought each other for ages. At a certain time a group of incredibly strong devils were born who called themselves the 'Generation of Miracles'. The angels planned to eliminate them by summoning a heartless teal haired grim reaper to fulfill their wish. Will the grim reaper help the angels or the opposite? AkaKuro pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!**

* * *

Devils and angels had fought for more than a thousand years for non-stop. They fought viciously, losing and sacrificing their own comrades' life for the humans. Devil wanted them as slaves while angels protected them from the devil's harm. After exactly a thousand years, a group of devils were born and it was a threatening to the angels. The devils named themselves 'The Generation of Miracles' and they were much more stronger and invulnerable than the other devils. The devils made them their leaders and the population of the angels was nearly facing the extinction. The devils were too strong, even the high-skilled angels were defeated and killed easily. The angels were in mayhem and could not do anything about it. They had tried many ways to eliminate the group of devils but were not success. The leader of the group was far more intelligent and his leadership could not be underestimated.

"_Great job, Atsushi, Shintarou, Daiki, and Ryouta. I really appreciate all of your hard work."_

"_Those winged bastards are pieces of cake. They couldn't even hurt me with their attacks."_

"_Seriously, they should do strategies on their army. They are too pathetic." _

"_All those killing makes me hungry~" _

" _Midorimacchi you are too strict. If they do that, we are done." _

"_What are you talking about Kise? Those bastards will do no harm to us. No matter what they try to do. They're just like insects to us. We can crush them in our bare hands."_

"_Daiki is right, Ryouta. They are nothing but pests. We should eliminate all of them as soon as possible."_ Their leader stated. He had a sinister smile on his face.

* * *

Aida Riko was walking in circles around a huge crystal ball. She had been doing her action for an hour now. Her comrades eyed her silently. A red haired angel opened his mouth.

"Leader, are we just going to sit here and do nothing!? The devils are going to kill us all if we hesitate!" The angel, Kagami Taiga said furiously. He was in the front line of the army and he was eager to fight the devils.

"Bakagami! You can't do that now! You should know that our army force is nothing compared with them! The 'Generation of Miracles' really got us in a corner… Even you couldn't stand a chance with one of them! They are too strong!" Riko bit her lip. The other members in the room lowered their head.

"We can't give up! We can't just surrender to those evil creatures!" Kagami balled his fist. He wanted to take revenge for his died comrades and friends.

"We didn't say that we will surrender to them. Just… we can't really do anything now…" Kagami's senior, Hyuuga Junpei in a frustrated tone.

"Mitobe and Tsuchiya had sacrificed themselves in the last fight. Even Koganei is badly injured. I don't want to see you all die in front of me anymore…" A tall brunette angel, Kiyoshi Teppei patted his friend's shoulder.

'Hyuuga…" Riko was sad to see his friend in pain. Kagami punched the crystal ball, nearly broke it.

"Say… I had something in my mind though…" Their kouhai angel, Furihata Kouki timidly raised his hand.

"What is it Furihata?" Riko turned to look at the boy.

"How about… we get help from them?" Furihata was shaking.

"Them? You mean…?!" Everyone in the room shocked of the boy's suggestion except Kagami.

"Who's them?" Kagami asked. Riko slapped his head.

"Idiot! That's why you should read more books! We are talking about the Grim Reapers!" Riko scolded Kagami.

"Shinigami?" Kagami tilted his head. "Yes! Furihata are you sure about this? This is insane!"

"But we didn't call them for help even once before! We should try it! We really have no idea now!" Furihata felt confident of his suggestion.

"Furihata… Grim Reapers have no business with us or the devils. Moreover, they are angry of us for disturbing the nature. They're against our fights ever since the beginning. I don't think they will respond to us." Kiyoshi explained to the kouhai.

"We really have to try it! Just once! What if they agree to help us?" Furihata was still not giving up.

"Kiyoshi is right. They will not cooperate with us. They have no benefits of doing that." Hyuuga said. Kagami remained silent. Riko massaged her temple and thought deeply.

"Maybe we should really try it…" Riko murmured. It was heard by everyone in the room. Hyuuga widened his eyes.

"Are you serious?! Riko do you really mean it!?" Hyuuga was totally not supporting the plan.

"This is not the time to joke! We have no choice anymore! Let me go and search the books…" Riko rushed to the book shelf and started her searching.

"How are we going to do it?" Kagami was totally out of his mind.

"We're going to use this crystal ball to do the summon magic. Unfortunately the magic is high-leveled. Not all people could cast the spell. Luckily we have Riko here." Kiyoshi smiled at the female angel. Riko had the highest magic skill among the angels. She could do the casting of the spell.

"Here we go! I got the book with me." Riko waved the book in her hand. "All we have to do is chant this spell while touching this crystal ball. The freaking huge ball is finally come in handy. We didn't even use it once." Riko touched the crystal ball and started to chant. The crystal ball started to glow faintly. It turned brighter and brighter until the strong luster illuminated the whole room. Riko sweated furiously while doing her chant. She narrowed her eyes due to the brightness of the light. The light turned from white to black and Riko could felt a terrible ominous aura emitted from the crystal ball. A force had pushed back her and she slammed against the wall harshly. She groaned and yelled in pain.

"Riko are you alright!?" Hyuuga and Kiyoshi rushed to aid Riko.

A silhouette appeared inside the crystal ball. The black figure broke free itself from the crystal ball and the ball smashed in pieces. The pieces had scattered around on the floor. Kagami and Furihata shielded themselves from the flying pieces.

A person stepped out from the broken crystal ball. His face was covered by his black cloak and he walked slowly towards the startled angels. Kagami could only see half of the grim reaper's face. His mouth moved and started to speak.

"What do you… seek for?" His voice didn't contain any feelings in it. It felt ruthless. Kagami gulped. The person was shorter and smaller than him. He had a petite body and he looked weak. Seeing that he did not receive answer, he asked again.

"What do you seek for?"

Riko answered the grim reaper. "We seek for… victory."

"Then…what do you wish for?" The person asked again.

"We wish you… to help us eliminate the devils, the 'Generation of Miracles"…" Riko swallowed her saliva.

"Very well. I will try my best to fulfill your wish." The grim reaper took off his cloak that covered his face.

"Greetings to all of you. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I will be assisting you, the angels." A teal blue haired young boy with a blank face said calmly. His face did not show any emotions. His eyes felt cold and heartless.

All the angels felt uncomfortable of the boy. Riko said in a trembling voice. "Are you really a grim reaper?"

"Yes I am." The boy answered her blankly. "I thought it will fail to summon you…I did not put much hope for the summon to be successful. How in the world…" Her words were cut in by the teal haired boy.

"Do you mean the approval for the summoning? My master, Haizaki-sama had approved of it. Please don't get bother about it." Kuroko said.

"I thought you are not going to help us…" Riko said. The aura emitted by the teal haired boy was intimidating. Riko felt that her soul would be perished by the evil aura.

"My master changed his mind. I'm not sure why. I'm just following his orders. Now what's your wish again?" The grim reaper eyed Riko with his teal blue eyes.

"Please help us eliminate the 'Generation of Miracles' That's all we wanted. What do you want for return?" Riko did not expect to have the wish for free.

"Haizaki-sama did not mention about rewards. So we put that aside by now. I'm going to the Devil's territory now." Kuroko was readied to leave the place.

"So soon?" Kiyoshi said.

"The sooner the better. Goodbye for now." In a second Kuroko disappeared into the thin air.

"Gosh…he's so creepy! My heart is going to stop because of the aura!" Furihata sat on the floor and trembled.

"As expected of grim reaper… they sure are scary as hell… can you see Kuroko? His doesn't have any expression on his face. I wonder if his heart is cold too…"

"I won't care that much…as long as he helping us to get rid of our enemies…" Riko kneeled on the floor and sighed in relief. The female angel thought she was going to die.

"Guess we will get scolded by the elders… we break the rules… it still surprised me that the grim reaper will help us. What's their intention?" Kiyoshi asked Riko.

"I'm not sure myself too… hope it's not bad to us…"

* * *

In the mean time, Kuroko had reached the devil's den. He eyed his surroundings. It was dark and spooky. The trees around did not grow leaves. Their branches swayed spookily. There were no life plants around the area. Many devil creatures were wandering the place, eyeing the teal haired boy hungrily. Kuroko didn't want to waste his time to deal with those low-life creatures. He looked at them with his blank face. His eyes gleamed dangerously on the devils. Most of them sensed the aura of the grim reaper and ran away. The rest pounced on Kuroko in lightning speed. Kuroko did not get vacillated by the devils' attack. He simply raised his hand and swung around his body. All the devils were sent flying and ended up bumping on the tree trunks. The devils were knocked out. Kuroko sighed and went on his track.

After a long walk, Kuroko stopped in front of a castle. He sure his targets were inside the building. He walked in fearlessly, ignoring all the stares from the underlings of the devils.

_In the castle…_

"Say, did everyone sensed something odd outside? It felt eerie and I felt cold so sudden." Kise Ryouta, one of the members of the 'Generation of Miracles' rubbed his arms. The blonde devil was specialized in copying the opponent's ability and strength. His attack speed was faster compared to his underlings.

Aomine Daiki, another member of the group, yawned while lying on the coach. "Quite. It's not a matter anyway." The darker skinned devil was more aggressive than his comrades and his attacks were flawless. He could finish his opponent's life with a single blow.

"Is that so~? I don't think anything though~" The tall purpled hair devil said lazily while eating a fruit. The purple haired devil was the defense in the group. Due to his tall figure, he was specialized in defensive skills and attacks. Though he was slow-minded sometimes.

"Akashi, what do you think?" A green haired devil asked their leader. The male was holding a silver arrow on his hand. Midorima Shintarou, the name of the devil, was specialized in magic spells. He was an expert in arrow skills too.

"Someone is coming." Their superior leader, Akashi Seijuurou, was a real monster. He possessed the 'Emperor's Eye'. He had a pair of intimidating heterochromatic eyes with one red and another one with gold. Akashi would scare the opponent with a single glance of his eyes. Nobody could find themselves facing those dangerous eyes. Nobody except one person. _The person he loved very much. _

"What? Someone trespassed here? Is it an angel?" Kise stood up from his seat on the coach. Akashi was playing chess with Midorima.

"Impossible, those midgets could not even step in our dens." Aomine scowled. Midorima stood at his spot silently.

"I felt uneasy… of the atmosphere." Midorima stated. He could felt the aura emitting from the outside of the room was getting stronger. Akashi chuckled. His golden eye gleamed faintly.

"Is him." Everyone turned their head to at the red-haired devil.

"Him?" Kise was confused.

"Is him Ryouta. He's back…" Akashi stood up slowly from his chair. He dropped the piece of chess in his hand on the chess board and turned his attention towards the door.

There were noises outside the door. Screaming and screeching could be heard. Akashi remained the mystery smile on his face. He waited this moment for so long. The door was banged open harshly. A few of the underlings were sent flying into the room and bloods were scattered on the floor and the walls.

Akashi smiled at the teal haired boy who approached the place slowly. His eyes gleamed coldly at the red haired devil.

"Well well well, what a surprise to see you here, _Tetsuya_."

* * *

_**Whew**_**, chapter done! Should I continue this story? O_O**


	2. Chapter 2 The ambush

**Minna-san, I'm really really thank you guys for the supports QwQ/*bows* I definitely will continue this story until the end! I hope the story will not disappoint you guys T.T**

**About the dialogue problem, fixed and updated it D: I'm so sorry for that I didn't mean to confuse you guys **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!**

* * *

"Well well well, what a surprise to see you here, _Tetsuya._" Akashi said with a stern voice. Kuroko kept silent, eyeing the red haired devil, as if he was ready to strike at him. The other four devils were staring at the teal haired grim reaper with widen eyes except for Midorima who was calmly adjusting his glasses.

"Kurokocchi!? Is that really you!?" Kise was shocked to see the teal haired boy appeared so sudden in front of them. Aomine was as panic as the blonde devil.

"Tetsu! Where have you gone!? Do you know that we are so worried about you!?" The darker skinned devil was going to hug the petite boy but was harshly refused by Kuroko. He glared at Aomine with his cold and hollow eyes.

"Kuro-chin looks weird…but welcome home." Murasakibara said steadily. He was happy to see the boy again. Midorima looked at the Akashi. Akashi nodded his head slightly, giving a signal to the green haired devil. Midorima nodded back and summoned his emerald coloured long bow out. He pulled an arrow with the bow, aiming Kuroko's head and released the arrow in a split of second. Kuroko tilted his head and the arrow missed its target and went straight into the stony wall.

"Midorimacchi!? Why did you do that!?" Kise was surprised of the green haired devil's sudden attack without a warning.

"Ryouta, Daiki, and Atsushi. Defend yourself if you don't want to die. Don't say I didn't warn you all." Akashi tilted his eyes to see his fellow members.

"What the hell are you say…" Before he could finish his sentence, Aomine was struck by a gust of wind and a cut was formed on his face. Aomine felt the slight pain and groaned. He eyed at the teal haired young boy who was holding a small knife on his hand. Aomine couldn't believe what Kuroko had done to him. Kuroko rushed forward, pointing the knife at Aomine and struck him again. Aomine dodged the attack but the next attack came instantly and Aomine was cut at the limbs.

"I did not come here to chat." Kuroko said coldly to Aomine. The teal haired boy was fast and able to predict Aomine's next move.

_The attacks are damn fast! I cannot keep up with it! Impossible! _Aomine was very confident on his sense of speed but he eventually lost to the agility of the teal haired boy. Kuroko attacked mercilessly and he tried to aim at the fatal point of the blue haired devil.

"Kurokocchi please stop! Why are you doing this!?" Kise helped Aomine to defend against Kuroko's accusation. Kise used twin blades to counter Kuroko. Kuroko tched of Kise's interruption.

Midorima stood steadily at his spot and kept shooting arrows towards the teal haired boy. One of the arrows didn't get dodged and it stabbed on Kuroko's arm. Akashi twitched his eyes. He looked at Kuroko with sorrowful eyes. Blood flowed out from the wound but Kuroko didn't yell or scream of the pain. He simply pulled out the arrow and threw it on the floor. More blood was spurted out from the wound. Midorima calmly adjusted his glasses.

Without Kuroko's knowing, Murasakibara had stood behind the shorter boy and punched him on his back. Kuroko stiffened and his legs wobbled strongly. His petite body couldn't take the damage. But Kuroko didn't fell to the ground. He stubbornly endured the attack and stood firmly on his spot. He jumped back some distance from the purple haired devil and struck him with his knife.

"Kuro-chin… I don't know what have gotten you. But you shouldn't attack Aka-chin and us." Murasakibara eyed the boy lazily and simply knocked off the knife in Kuroko's hand.

_This is too risky. I couldn't defeat all of them alone. _Kuroko had severe wounds on his arms and his cloak was torn apart.

"Tetsu… You're awesome! You're so strong! I'm all fired up now!" Aomine looked at the panting teal haired boy excitedly. The weak and vulnerable boy he knew had gotten this strong, not to mention he could stand a chance against Aomine's agility and speed.

"How do you know my name?" Kuroko stated coldly. Now Aomine was confused all along.

"Huh? It's me Tetsu! Aomine! Did you forget about me?"

"I believe I didn't meet you in person before." Kuroko said with a deadpanned tone. "I barely even know you all." Kuroko added. Kise looked at the bluenette desperately.

"Kurokocchi…You have changed…" Kise said with a sad tone. Kuroko turned his head to meet with the blonde's gold eyes.

"I did not change. And please don't call me that name." Kuroko eye's coldness made Kise shivered.

"Enough of that. Kuroko, what's your business here?" Midorima glared at the teal haired boy, a slight of sadness could be seen from the devil's eyes.

"I believe I'm not convenient to tell you about that." Kuroko answered the devil. Kuroko struck forward at the green haired devil. Murasakibara stood forward and blocked the boy's attack. A certain force had pushed back the giant devil and he was backed off for a distance. The other devils could sense the force as well. They felt really uncomfortable with the energy force. Akashi narrowed his eyes and looked at the Kuroko silently.

Kuroko was holding a black scythe carved with odd patterns on it. The scythe was shimmering blue flames. Akashi observed the scythe carefully. _Death Scythe… but the flames have an odd presence in it. _The blue flames were flickering in the darkness. The devils were terrified of the flames.

"A scythe!? Kurokocchi's a grim reaper!?" Kise opened his mouth after a long pause staring at the eerie flames.

Aomine sweated. _We are in troubles. _Grim reapers are extremely strong beings, even the devils and angels did not dare to disturb them. Aomine didn't expect the teal haired boy was one of them.

"You tricked us well enough." Midorima said with his usual steady tone. He could figure it out for a little. He noticed Kuroko's unusual eyes ever since he barged in the place. That was not human's eyes or even devil's demonic eyes. He had a few layers of light blue scales formed in his eyes. He hid it well without his death scythe.

"Kuro-chin's a grim reaper… Sugoi…" Murasakibara clapped his hands. Kuroko felt annoyed of the clapping sounds. He swung his scythe.

"Enough talking. Prepare to face the death." The teal haired grim reaper swung his death scythe and the devils dodged the attack just in time. The stone wall was cut in half like papers.

"Gosh! The attack is massive! If we get cut we're done!" Kise was getting more and more scared. "Kurokocchi! Please stop all of this! We don't want to hurt you either!" Kise whined at the grim reaper. Kuroko did not buy for it. He continued to slash the devils with the death scythe. The blue flames on the scythe swayed with every movement Kuroko made.

The devils couldn't dodge all the attacks completely. They were all badly wounded. _That was why grim reapers were feared by everyone. _The grim reaper was too strong for them but they managed to wound him. Kuroko had been badly cut all over his body and his breath was getting a bit high pace. A certain red haired devil watched silently at the fight. He did not have any injury on him. Seeing the situation getting worse, he finally moved.

"Game's over, _Tetsuya._" Akashi pinned the exhausted Kuroko against the wall. The death scythe lied on the floor. The blue flames on it had faded away.

"Impossible… why are you not hurt?" Kuroko glared at the leader of the group. Kuroko was sure his attacks had attacked everyone, including the red haired devil. But Akashi was still neatly clothed and no wounds could be seen on him. Akashi smirked.

"Nothing could hurt me, _Tetsuya._ Even you." Akashi's gold eye gleamed dangerously at Kuroko. Kuroko stared blankly at Akashi with an expressionless face.

"I should have killed you that time." Kuroko said in a blank tone. Akashi caressed Kuroko's cheek.

"You will not do that. NEVER." Akashi eyed at the teal haired boy lovingly. He touched the boy's silky teal hair softly. _I wonder if he still has his bed hairs._

"Release me. NOW." Kuroko was uncomfortable with Akashi's caressing. But he felt safe of the touch. Of course he didn't show it on his face.

"Very well." After satisfied of the caressing, Akashi moved away from Kuroko. Kuroko rushed to pick up his scythe but was stopped by Akashi. The red haired devil stomped at the scythe and the weapon was forced to disappear. Akashi had a demonic smile on his face. Kuroko huffed.

"Leave this place now. Before I change my mind." Akashi looked at the teal haired boy. Kuroko jumped off from the window and disappeared from the devil's sight. He looked back at the red haired devil before he left.

Akashi turned to see his fellow members. They were sitting on the floor, groaning.

"Akashicchi, are you sure about this? You let Kurokocchi left, again…" Kise said, lowering his head. Akashi sighed.

"Just let him be. He will sure be back for us." Akashi took a seat on the table and looked at the chess pieces on the chess board. Miraculously, the game board did not get damaged and it was still in piece.

"What did he want from us?" Aomine asked while treating his wounds.

"It's obvious. He wanted our lives." Midorima answered. Akashi nodded slightly.

"But why? Did Kuro-chin hate us that much?" Murasakibara sat quietly on the floor.

"He had seemed to make a deal with the angels. The angels want us dead. You know what I mean." Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"Why would the grim reapers help the angels? They were supposed to be angry of both of us." Aomine said.

"We wouldn't know what's in their sleeves. Shougo must be planning something to happen." Akashi picked up a chess piece. "They're all merely my chess pieces." Akashi dropped the chess piece from his hand.

* * *

"So…the Kuroko guy you said had gone to declare an attack towards the 'Generation of Miracles'? That's quite straight forward to do it." Izuki Shun, one of the fellow angels had known the situation thanks to Kiyoshi's explanation.

"I hope he had made the right decision…" Riko sat silently on her chair. They waited in another room from the previous one for Kuroko to return. They wished for good news from the grim reaper.

"Can he really do that? They have 5 devils altogether. Not to mention they are all incredibly strong. Kuroko looks weak to me." Kagami closed his eyes and thought.

"I'm not weak." A blank voice echoed in the room. Kagami raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't say he's weak. He just looks weak to me." Kagami answered the voice.

"I didn't look weak either. Kagami-kun, please don't judge people by their look." The voice answered the red haired angel.

"Who said that anyway?" Izuki looked around the room. Everyone in the room did the same.

"I'm here." Kuroko raised his hand slowly. Everyone finally notice the teal haired boy and the next second, the angels squealed. Riko jumped from her seat.

"Kuroko!? Since how long you're here?" Riko looked at the boy with widen eyes.

"Quite some time. Everyone just couldn't notice me. Don't bother with that, I have weak presence. I have get used of it." Kuroko said with his blank voice. Riko sighed and noticed the terrible wounds on Kuroko's limbs, not to mention his cloak had completely torn off.

"Kuroko-kun! You are hurt! Let me heal you immediately! I have learned healing magic so it may not be a problem at all." Riko let Kuroko to take a seat.

"I'm fine. The wounds are not painful for me." Kuroko deadpanned. Riko widened her eyes once again. She couldn't believe this guy was not taking serious of his own body.

"Of course not! The wounds and cuts will get inflamed if we don't treat it at once! Do not disobey my order! You hear me!?" Riko pointed at Kuroko furiously. Kuroko nodded slowly and remained his blank expression on his face.

"…Thank you very much." Kuroko said after a pause.

"Kagami! You should learn from Kuroko! Be polite to the seniors!" Hyuuga punched softly on Kagami's arm.

"I had been polite enough!-desu!" Kagami sweat dropped.

"Not enough!" Hyuuga scolded the red haired angel.

"So… how's the ambush?" Izuki asked Kuroko. Kuroko looked back at the angel with a depressing look.

"I apologize. I had failed this time. But I won't give up. I will try it again." Kuroko gripped firm his fist. He could not dare to face Haizaki-sama unless he succeeded in the kill. The other angels sighed.

"Don't force yourself too much, Kuroko-kun. If you want you can stay here for a few days. We would not mind. We have plenty of rooms here." Riko smiled softly at Kuroko.

"Thank you, but I will go to the devil's den again as soon as my wounds had healed. We grim reapers have regeneration power. The wounds will be healed naturally. But Riko-san, thank you for your effort too. Your healing magic will help to speed up the healing process. I really appreciate your help." Kuroko bowed politely at the Riko. Riko felt uncomfortable of that. Despite the boy's politeness, his voice and tone was cold and emotionless to be heard.

"You said you want to try it again, when do you want to do it?" Hyuuga asked the young boy. Kuroko closed his eyes and thought deeply.

"Tonight." Kuroko finally gave an answer for the angel.

"That's so soon again! Why did you in such a rush to do the elimination?" Hyuuga eyed at the teal haired boy.

"Like I said, the sooner the better. I'm going to use another plan this time." Kuroko looked at his own limbs. All the angels were surrounding the sitting boy, waiting for his answer.

"What plan?" Kiyoshi asked.

"…I'm going to assassinate their leader. I will leave at once as soon as the night falls." Kuroko said.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait and short chapter here... I had exam tomorrow so I was forced T~T **

**Ahh... the fighting scene... I'm so sucks at writing fighting scene... I should have written it longer OTL**

**(Note: The GoM except Akashi didn't know that Kuroko's a grim reaper)**

**So yeah, chapter 2 here! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best! So here's chapter 3!**

**The Opening and Ending of KnB S2 make me fired up every time! The songs are so awesome and epic! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!**

**Sorry for typing mistakes if there is any. *bows***

* * *

"Kuroko-kun, healing time's over. Let me help you take off the bandages." Riko offered help to the teal haired boy. Kuroko nodded silently.

"Thank you, Riko-san. You're kind." Kuroko said with a blank expression. Riko smiled bitterly. She took off the bandages from Kuroko's limbs little by little.

" Is that so? Everybody said I'm strict, especially on their trainings. I want to improve their skills to get stronger. I don't have enough strength and power to fight alongside with them. I at least want to do my role properly… to help them." Riko put the used bandages on the table which had tainted with blood. Kuroko moved his limbs slowly. He stood from his seat and looked at the female angel.

"Riko-san, you are doing your best. Everyone must be appreciated of your dedication. Don't worry about it." Kuroko said. Riko felt like she was going to cry.

"Thank you Kuroko-kun… actually… you are not as cold as your looks." Riko said while staring into the grim reaper's eyes.

"Do I really look cold to you?" Kuroko touched his face softly. Riko laughed.

"Everyone thinks you're cold, or even heartless… but I guess I'm wrong." Riko sighed. Kuroko continued to stare at the angel.

"About the heartless part… I don't think you are wrong completely. We grim reapers are heartless creatures. We cannot have pity feelings towards the others. That is what Haizaki-sama said." Kuroko said with a stern voice.

"You really obey him very much, is that Haizaki's your leader?" Riko asked the teal haired boy.

"Hai. Haizaki-sama's orders are everything. Though I'm still could not understand his sudden change." Kuroko said while helping Riko to clean the bandages.

"What do you mean of the sudden change?" Riko raised her eyebrows.

"Haizaki-sama doesn't really care about the angels or devils. He just thinks all of you are bothersome and worthless to fight that long. But that's not our business so he just tells us to ignore about it. We have our jobs to do too. Then when Riko-san was trying to summon us, Haizaki-sama called me to respond for the summoning and assist you. That's why I'm here now." Kuroko answered the angel.

"That's strange…" Riko whispered. _Am I really doing the right decision? Kuroko-kun's right. The grim reapers have been ignoring us ever since the fight began. We are going our own paths. Grim reaper's job is to take away dead people's soul and looks into their memories. That will not influence anything with us, or the devils. But why are they willing to help us now? I have to find out about it. _Riko looked out the glass window. The sun was starting to set.

"Kuroko-kun, please take care of yourself well. I don't want you to get yourself in danger again. You are doing a reckless job." Riko looked concerned at the teal haired boy. Though they just knew each other not so long ago, Riko cared about everyone, even to the enemies.

"Don't worry Riko-san, I will be fine this time. But if I don't get to return back here… just consider my plan has failed." Kuroko deadpanned.

"What!? What will they do to you then!?" Riko shouted. Kuroko shook his head.

"I don't know. Maybe they will kill me, or eat my soul like they did to the humans."

Riko hugged the petite boy. She prayed for the God to protect the boy from harm, or anything bad to him. Grim reapers and angels didn't consider as enemies. Their relationship was neutral. Riko wanted to help this teal haired boy. She felt he was empty and hollow in his heart.

"Kuroko-kun, you can always ask me for everything. I'm here for you." Riko smiled at the petite boy. She wished he would smile back to her. "Do you have any trouble with you?" Riko continued her words. Angels could detect other people's sadness right away by their first glance. Though Kuroko hid very well from the angels with his cold looks and expressionless face, the slight sadness on the grim reaper's face could not escape from Riko's eyes.

"I don't think I have. I just felt… something missing from me… I'm not sure what is it… It seemed to be important…" Kuroko put his right hand on his chest.

"I wish you will find it sooner…" Riko said while looking out the glass window again. Night fell quickly. The moon shone ghastly in the dark sky. The moonlight which shone into the room made Kuroko's face looked paler. He really looked like a ghost now.

"I will take my leave now. Thanks for everything, Riko-san. I felt relieved after the talk with you." Kuroko said goodbye to the female angel and walked out of the room. Riko looked at Kuroko leaving the room.

"Whoever hurts Kuroko, the person will be receiving this sin forever…" Riko said with a darkened look.

* * *

Akashi gathered his fellow members for a meeting. All of them were silently standing in a hall room.

"How are all of your wounds?" Akashi asked them.

"Not a big deal. Just need a longer time than usual to heal them." Midorima answered. Kise looked very upset. Aomine was frowning. Murasakibara was casually leaning on the long table.

"Akashicchi, why didn't you tell us that Kurokocchi's a grim reaper? I thought Kurokocchi's a human! I was very shocked when he attacked us with the scythe!" Kise whined.

"It's not important to be mentioned." Akashi said calmly. Aomine stomped angrily.

"Not important!? We thought that we are going to die! This is the first time we have been badly injured. Moreover the attack was from Tetsu! Why did he want to kill us!?" Aomine could not control his anger.

"Like I said, Aomine. He is helping the ANGELS." Midorima said sternly. The blue haired devil glared furiously at the calm green haired devil.

"I'm asking for the reason! Why does he want to help those bastards!?" Aomine raised his voice.

"How should I know!? I'm not him! You should ask him yourself!" Midorima was getting impatient of Aomine.

"Quiet, both of you. Quarrelling won't help." Akashi ordered the two devils. Silent approached the room once more.

"Kurokocchi… what happened to you…" Kise lowered his head. The teal haired boy could not recognize them. The blonde devil felt disappointed and sad of that. Murasakibara kept silent in the whole conversation.

"It's up to Tetsuya to tell us about his identity. He didn't tell me either. I found out about it myself." Akashi stated.

"Eh!? I thought Akashicchi knew it because Kurokocchi told you about it!" Kise said surprised.

"Ryouta, why are you so surprised? Everyone has their own secrets." Akashi was annoyed of Kise's voice.

"But but but, Kurokocchi definitely will not keep secrets from Akashicchi!" Kise continued. Now Aomine was annoyed too. The blue haired devil smacked Kise on his head.

"Kise, you're too noisy! That's not important anymore!" Aomine shouted at the blonde devil.

"So what are we going to do now? Akashi, I don't think you would just do nothing and relax there." Midorima was serious as always.

"Of course not Shintarou. All of you, rest for tonight. We would think of a plan tomorrow." Akashi dismissed them.

* * *

"You seem troubled, aren't you Akashi?" Akashi remained in the hall room and sat silently on the coach. A new voice had joined him in the wide room.

"Nijimura-san." Akashi greeted the said person. Nijimura waved his hand.

"Hey hey, you don't really have to act that polite to me anymore. You're our leader now. It's weird to hear you talking politely to your own underlings." Nijimura protested to the red haired devil. Akashi smirked.

"You're the one who passed the leader position to me. For me, you're still a leader to us." Akashi said to the black haired devil. Nijimura sighed.

"You flattered me. Your leadership is way more impressive than mine. That's why I passed the position to you. I'm glad I have made the right decision." Nijimura eyed at their leader. The devil took a seat on a coach across the red haired devil.

"Are you thinking about that boy?" Nijimura asked the silent leader. Akashi remained silent.

"Maybe you should just forget about him." Nijimura eyed at Akashi. Akashi glared dangerously at his companion. His eyes were terrifying. Nijimura shivered.

"Don't tell me what to do. Even if it's Nijimura-san's advice, I won't listen." Akashi stated with a furious tone. The black haired devil sighed.

"I know I know… I'm just saying nonsense. You love that brat so much, I understand. Just don't stress yourself." Nijimura folded his arms. "Something is going to happen. A storm is coming…" Nijimura lifted up his head and his eyes met with the shining moon. Akashi kept silent.

"I'm going to my room now. Nijimura-san should rest too." Akashi stood up and walked towards the door. Nijimura nodded slightly.

"Have a nice rest, Akashi." Nijimura watched his companion left the room.

* * *

Sneaking back into the devil's den was easy for Kuroko. He hid himself well in the darkness. Kuroko went through the spooky forest without much effort. The devil creatures didn't notice his presence at all. The grim reaper had a very weak presence. He could hide his presence anytime he wanted. Nobody barely wanted to notice him either. His cloak was mended perfectly and he covered his teal hair with the hood. His teal eyes shone gruesomely under the moonlight.

He was back in front of the ancient looking castle. He looked around the place. _All of them were in their slumber right now. Now's the perfect chance._

He didn't barge in the place through the front door this time. He passed through the garden around the castle and climbed on the outside walls of the castle. He jumped windows to windows silently and swiftly. He tried his best to remember the presence of the crimson haired devil and searched for him. The place was dead silently. Not even a soul could be sense outside the castle.

After searching for quite some time, he spotted a luxurious looking balcony. He decided to stop by that place. He landed gracefully on the balcony. _Someone's inside._ Kuroko sneaked in the room and hid behind the red long curtains. The teal haired boy took a peek behind the curtains and spotted the person. He was sleeping calmly on his seat, supporting his head with his hand on the table. Kuroko looked at him curiously. He was attracted by the devil's sleeping face. It was the red haired devil, the leader of the devils alright.

"_He looks so innocent…" _Different from humans, grim reapers had night visions' eyes. Same went for the devils and angels. Kuroko went closer to the sleeping devil's side while hiding his presence completely. He looked closer at the devil.

"_He has long eyelashes…" _Kuroko had the urge to touch the red haired devil but he resisted himself not to. He might wake the devil up. He came here was to assassinate him. If he woke the devil up, the plan will fail instantly. Without wasting more time, the grim reaper took out a silver knife. The knife shone dangerously by the reflection of moonlight. He stabbed the knife as fast as he could towards the sleeping devil.

"We have a sneaky cat here, huh." Kuroko was terrorized by the sudden outburst of the voice. The grim reaper tried to retreat but the next moment he was pinned on the table by a forceful strength. Crimson and gold eyes were eyeing majestically at the immobilized teal haired boy. Kuroko stared back the eyes blankly.

"Tetsuya, I didn't expect you to come back so soon. So, you planned to assassinate me in the dark? Keh, your movement are so naïve and predictable. It was a close call though. I will give you my praise for now." Akashi smirked in the darkness.

"How do you notice me?" Kuroko asked the red haired devil who was pinning him firmly on the table. The silver knife fell off from his hands and it was dropped on the cold stone floor. Nobody will notice him when he hid his presence well, even Haizaki. The leader of the grim reaper would always get scared by the sudden appear of the petite boy.

"Of course I do, Tetsuya. You can't get away from me. Not from my eyes." Akashi narrowed his eyes. The boy below him did not get scared or frightened. The expression mask was still on the boy's face. Akashi smirked. _That's my Tetsuya. The only person who could fight back my will._

"Unfortunate for you, Tetsuya. Your plan failed." Akashi said. His eyes softened while looking at the teal haired boy beneath him. "I miss you so much, my dear Tetsuya."

Kuroko stiffened a bit. He tried to struggled himself free from the grip, but it was a useless effort. The red haired devil was way more stronger than him. He hissed softly at the devil. "Kill me." Kuroko didn't want to get threatened by the devils. Death was the solution. Akashi raised his eyebrows.

"Oh my, Tetsuya. I will not do that. Not in my life." Akashi took off the hood on Kuroko's head and leaned closer towards the grim reaper. Their faces were so close, even Kuroko could feel the warm breath from the devil on his soft lips. Akashi stared lovingly at the teal blue eyes. He leaned his face on the boy's soft teal hair. He tried to feel the softness of the hair.

"You smell nice, Tetsuya. The smell I loved madly. I wonder if your lips still tasted the same… or not."

Kuroko was shocked of the statement. Before he could move his face away on time, Akashi had slammed his lips on Kuroko's soft one. The kiss was harsh and forceful, but Kuroko could feel otherwise. The kiss was passionate. Akashi leaned closer to deepen the kiss. Kuroko froze at his spot and closed his eyes firmly. He couldn't believe the devil would kiss him in this situation, despite the grim reaper wanted to kill the devil just a few minutes ago. Akashi licked the teal haired boy's pink lips and Kuroko moaned softly in the kiss. Kuroko's face got heated by the kiss and he couldn't resist it. Akashi licked Kuroko's lips again and this time he asked for entrance.

Kuroko knew what the devil wanted to do the next step. He wouldn't let him do what he wished. He shut his mouth firmly and moved his face away from the devil. Akashi smirked cunningly. The red haired devil moved down and kissed the bluenette's soft neck. Kuroko felt heated more by the contact. He still stubbornly stayed at his position. Akashi planted butterfly kisses on Kuroko's neck and started to lick on the pale skin. A moan released from the teal haired boy's lips.

"You know what, Tetsuya. Your voice aroused me. I'm not myself anymore." Akashi whispered at Kuroko's ear. Kuroko shivered of the warm breath on his ear. While Kuroko was moaning with pleasure, Akashi took the chance to slip his tongue into Kuroko's mouth and began to devour the sweet scene inside the mouth.

Kuroko felt dizzy and his mind was melting from the kiss. Akashi's hands did not grip on his anymore but the kiss had made Kuroko weak to push away the red haired devil. One of Akashi's arms had put around the boy's waist and the other hand caressing his face softly.

Kuroko's body moved by his own. His ringed his arms around Akashi's neck and continued the kiss with the devil. Akashi grinned victoriously in the kiss. Kuroko couldn't think of anything anymore. He just wanted to enjoy the kiss now. He couldn't resist the devil's touch and contact with him.

After a long period of kissing, they finally parted away. Akashi looked at the teal haired boy in front of him while hugging the petite boy, smirking. Both of them panted heavily for air. Kuroko released his arms from the devil's neck and leaned his body against Akashi's.

When Kuroko was backed from his senses, he realized what he had done. He blushed madly and furiously. He pushed away Akashi harshly and hastily picked up the silver knife he had dropped from his hold and pointed it towards the devil. Akashi walked towards the bluenette.

"Don't come near me." Kuroko hissed. He glared at the red haired devil. He really wanted to kill this shameless devil now. "Why did you…do that to me? I'm your enemy!" Kuroko couldn't hide his anger in his tone.

"Because I love you." The answer was very straight forward. Akashi looked seriously at the totally confused bluenette.

"_Because I love you." _A voice echoed in Kuroko's mind. _Why did it sound so familiar? _Kuroko shook off that thought and glared at the devil.

"I only met you twice. And we barely even talked much for those times." Kuroko eyed the devil in front of him, still pointing the knife towards him. Akashi chuckled.

"Oh? Then just consider it is a 'love at first sight'." Akashi stated.

"I don't believe that." Kuroko deadpanned.

"You're still the stubborn Tetsuya." Akashi chuckled softly.

Kuroko tried to summon his death scythe out but it didn't appear. Kuroko looked at his hands and looked troubled. Seeing this, Akashi sighed.

"It's useless, Tetsuya. You can't use your scythe here anymore for the time being."

Kuroko kept silent. He was slightly panicking. Kuroko tried to keep himself calm and stared at the devil with his poker face. Akashi smirked.

"What did you do?" Kuroko said with an unconcerned look. Akashi's heterochromatic eyes stared mockingly at the teal haired boy.

"You had stepped in my trap, as I planned. You cannot escape now, _Tetsuya_." Akashi's eyes gleamed under the sinister moonlight.

* * *

**Done!**

**I'm going on a hiatus for a week so I will update the next chapter on next Friday, if I managed to do it T.T**

**Can I get reviews for this chapter? =x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew, time passed so fast. It's been a week O-O As promised, here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!**

**Apologize for any typing mistakes! *bows***

* * *

Kise was resting in his room until noisy footsteps outside the corridor of the castle waken him up. He sat up from his sleeping position and went to the door. He stuck his head out and looked around the silent aisle. He saw no one but the footsteps were clear to be heard. Kise felt uncertain and went to Aomine's room. He knocked at the door softly.

"Aominecchi? Are you there?"

"What do you want, Kise? It's damn late." Aomine grumbled.

"You don't sleep anyway. Aominecchi, can you hear noises outside your room?" Kise stood in front of the door. The blue haired devil inside the room was bothered to open the door. Aomine groaned again.

"Maybe just some rats."

"No! I can hear footsteps! Rats couldn't make such big noises!" Kise banged at the door. The blonde devil still could hear the footsteps everywhere at the corridor.

Aomine finally opened the locked door and replied fretfully to Kise.

"You are the one who's noisy now! What's your problem now!?" Aomine just wanted to get rid of this annoying devil and get some sleep. This was the first time he ever got this exhausted from a fight.

"There's something wandering at the corridor… I'm sure there's someone running everywhere!" Kise pointed at the silent dark corridor. Aomine just gave him a bored look.

"Kise, don't tell me you are afraid of dark."

"Of course not! How long have we been together at this place!? Did I ever get scared of this freaking big castle!? It's not scary anyway!" Kise protested.

"I know it already so just shut your annoying mouth up. What do you mean that there are footstep noises?" Aomine looked around the corridor and looked back at the blonde devil.

"If Aominecchi keep quiet, he can hear it." Kise pouted.

"You are the one who should be kept quiet." Aomine listened attentively at the surroundings. He could hear rash footsteps, though they were low to be heard.

"Tetsu?" He recognized the sound of the footsteps. They were belonged to the teal haired boy. He would not forget about that day in his life.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise repeated the name Aomine mentioned.

"It's Tetsu. Why the hell did he come back here?" _Those footsteps… It just sounds like the first time Tetsu stepped in this place…_ _He looked like a lost puppy that time too… _

"We have to find him." Aomine said to the dazed Kise. Kise blinked several times and nodded his head.

"There is no need to do so." Aomine and Kise froze on their spot. They turned their head to meet with a pair of heterochromatic eyes.

"Just let him be. He cannot escape this place until I say so." Kise gulped and stared at their mighty leader. Akashi walked closer towards the two devils.

"…The enchantment around the castle, isn't it?" Aomine stated coldly. Akashi just smiled hideously.

"Seems like we had backed to the beginning…" Aomine rustled his blue hair and groaned. Kise smiled bitterly.

"Akashicchi, what do you want to do with Kurokocchi?"

"Let just say, we are playing hide and seek with our dear Tetsuya." Akashi chuckled. "I will take my leave to meet someone. I told Shintarou to in charge of this place while I'm gone. The two of you, please behave yourself." _They wouldn't listen anyway…What can I do with that? _Akashi walked away from the other two devils and disappeared from the corridor.

"It's rare for Akashicchi to meet someone personally." Kise looked at his comrade.

"Must be some bastard offended him. They should have cherished their life more." Aomine replied.

* * *

Kuroko panted and gasped. He leaned against the wall outside in the garden and rested from his fatigue. He recalled back what Akashi had told him.

"_You had stepped in my trap, as I planned. You cannot escape now, Tetsuya."_

"_What do you mean of… trap?" _

"_You know what, Tetsuya. You had fallen for the same trap for the second time."_

"_You did not answer my question."_

"_I do not need to answer you. You will know it yourself." _

"…"

Kuroko had ran out of the room as soon as Akashi had finished his sentence. He felt suffocating of staying at that room any longer. He wouldn't care if he had forgotten to hide his presence. His footsteps were clearly echoing in the hallway. He ran of the castle and aimed to rush into the spooky forest. He bumped on something solid in the air. He was being rebounded and fell on the ground. Kuroko stood up and looked at the forest not far away from the castle. He lifted his hand in the air. He touched solidified air. It sounded like glass when you knocked on it. He ran around the castle, trying to find an escape route. He failed to do so. The solid air around had trapped him inside the place.

Now Kuroko knew what was the trap the devil talking about. He was trapped here. Trapped around the castle area. An invisible barrier had prevented him to step out of the range. He banged and knocked on the solid air. It was a useless effort. Kuroko sighed and sat on the soft pallets and touched it softly. Then he spotted a pathway to the back of the castle. He was too busy to track down the presence of the red haired devil a while ago. He didn't notice there was a peculiar garden behind the castle. He walked towards the place, giving up on breaking the invisible barrier.

Kuroko was captivated by the scenery of the garden. Even though it's night, the blue haired boy could see the place well with the help of moonlight. Kuroko wandered around the place slowly, enjoying the pleasant moment. Kuroko noticed the white flowers which were planted around the garden. The white flowers looked plain, but it somehow captured the grim reaper's heart and mind.

_Strange…there is only one kind of flower in this whole garden. Is the flower has any special meanings in it?_

Kuroko touched the one of the white flowers softly. The petals of the plant were pure white, like the angel's wings. He tried to smell the flower. It emitted a sweet scene that made the teal haired boy calm and comfortable. He liked this smell very much. He even loved it. The flower made Kuroko felt nostalgic.

"_This flower doesn't have a name?"_

"_It's quite bothersome to think of a name for a mere plant. Plants are worthless to keep them alive."_

"_No they're not. They're beautiful."_

"_Yes. But they will wilt in the end."_

"_They're beautiful before that." _

"_They're useless."_

"_No they're not. Herbs are useful to our humans. We admire the flowers too. We used them as decorations. They are soothing and pretty to be seen."_

"_Flowers don't suit us well."_

_"Then why do you still keeping these flowers?"_

_"Because you liked them. I only keep them for you."_

"_Why do you hate flowers so much?"_

"_I don't hate them. I just don't care about them."_

"_Please do." _

"_No I won't. I will only care about you."_

"…"

"_Oh my, are you blushing?"_

"_Not I'm not."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_Am not."_

"_Fine, you are so stubborn."_

"_Same goes for you too."_

"_If you say so."_

"… _Can I name this flower?"_

"_You can do whatever you want."_

"_Thank you. Then I shall name it…"_

What was that? Kuroko held his head. The flower had triggered his mind about something.

"_Promise me you will not leave me."_

"_I promise."_

Promise what? Kuroko was puzzled. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. There was rustling sound behind him.

"Arara, Kuro-chin's here~ What are you doing here in the garden~ Aka-chin doesn't want anyone to get near this place~ Oh wait, if it's Kuro-chin it's fine then." A sudden lazy voice had interrupted Kuroko thought. Murasakibara looked at the small boy and grinned.

"Aka-chin said we are playing hide and seek with Kuro-chin~ I found Kuro-chin~ Does that mean I win?" The tall giant devil continued to stare at the teal haired boy. Kuroko stared back with a blank expression.

"I will not come with you." Kuroko said with his usual expressionless tone.

"Eh~ But I found Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara ignored Kuroko's protest and lifted him up like a doll. Kuroko was uncomfortable of being lifted up from the ground.

"Please put me down."

"I don't wanna~" Murasakibara acted like a child and cheered happily. He turned back to his serious face.

"Kuro-chin shouldn't harm Aka-chin. Aka-chin will be sad if you continue to do so." Murasakibara had a slightly anger in his tone.

"I do not care about all of your feelings." Kuroko didn't want to say that but he couldn't hold back his words.

Murasakibara eyed the boy in front of him. Since the purple haired devil lifted him up, he could meet the teal blue eyes well. It was blank and cold.

"You're not the Kuro-chin I know… that's fine though. Better than hearing about your death rumor."

Kuroko pulled out his silver knife and readied to stab the purple devil's broad arms. But Alas, Murasakibara had predicted the movement and smoothly caught the blade with his left hand. He gripped on the blade and his hand bleed. Blood flew out like rivers. The tall giant devil eyed Kuroko with boredom.

"Kuro-chin. It's dangerous. We should really keep you away from sharp objects." Murasakibara flung the bloody knife and it landed on the soft grass, staining them red.

Murasakibara licked his wound and the blood from his hand. Kuroko was being gripped firmly by the purple devil. He couldn't move even an inch from the tight grip. After finishing licking, Murasakibara turned his attention back to the teal haired boy.

"Kuro-chin, stop struggling. It's uncomfortable to hug you if you do that." Murasakibara said. Kuroko ignored him and keep struggling to get himself free from the purple devil. Murasakibara narrowed his eyes.

"Kuro-chin… you make me want to crush you." Kuroko froze of the statement. The voice was too serious and it made Kuroko felt alerted.

"Kuro-chin should stay quiet and be a good boy." Murasakibara whispered into the smaller boy's ear. Kuroko felt drowsy and his sight had blurred. His eyelid felt heavy. He couldn't fight the somnolence anymore. He wanted to sleep. His eyelid had become heavy.

"Just go to sleep, Kuro-chin… forget about everything… and return to our side again…" Murasakibara was hypnotizing the sleepy next second, what Kuroko saw in his eyes was darkness.

"Have a nice dream, Kuro-chin."

* * *

"Are you done?" Murasakibara was walking back into the castle while holding the sleeping Kuroko in his arms, the voice behind him stopped his track.

"Mido-chin, I found Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara said happily like a child who was given treats.

"I can see it myself. Make sure you carry him to his room. And avoid those two idiots as much as possible." Midorima looked at the peacefully sleeping boy in Murasakibara's arms. Kuroko looked like an angel while he was sleeping. Nobody could suspect him as the fearsome grim reaper.

"Mine-chin and Kise-chin? Ahh… they must be worried of Kuro-chin very much now~"

"Akashi had told them not to do anything. It's no use at all. They are running everywhere in the place now. Those annoying idiots won't listen."

"That's so troublesome~ I will take Kuro-chin back to his room. Where's Aka-chin?"

"Akashi had left. He had some business with someone." Midorima replied the purple devil.

"Eh~ I smell trouble~"

"Akashi wants you to take care of Kuroko while he's gone, you understand?" Midorima conveyed the message to his comrade.

"I understand~ If Aka-chin wants me to do it I will do it~" Murasakibara then took his leave to Kuroko's room.

* * *

Kuroko felt his body was light. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to observe around him. His surroundings were blue and watery. _Where am I? Is this dream? I felt so light… Am I floating? Underwater?_

Kuroko was sure that this was only fantasy or dream. That place was unfamiliar to the teal haired boy. He felt so light and faintness showed on his face. He slowly looked down underwater. The deeper water underneath him was dark and murky. He refrained himself from sinking deeper into the dark.

_This dream is so weird. I hope someone will wake me up soon. _Then Kuroko remembered that he was captured by the tall giant devil. He hesitated of his situation. He wouldn't sure he wanted to wake up or keep on dreaming and staying at this place.

"…" Kuroko heard a faint voice beneath the darkness. He could see a tiny blue glint in the darkness.

"_Plea…" _Kuroko tried to get what the voice was trying to tell him.

"_Please…" _ Kuroko wanted to respond to the voice but he couldn't speak. No voice was emitted from his mouth.

"_Please…find me soon… I'll wait for your arrival here…" _The voice continued.

"_I'm missed him…very much…"_

_Who are you? _Kuroko thought in his mind since he couldn't speak. It seemed that the voice had received his message in his mind.

"_I'm…your…" _The voice couldn't finish its line. Everything around Kuroko had faded away. Kuroko was back into darkness again.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter T_T I'm still having my exams… Will be over on the next Thursday. I'll have more free time and update more often from that time on! Please enjoy this chapter ^_^**


End file.
